Shtson
by LadyLuck50
Summary: A young girl's tale about awkward high school situations. What happens when she meets The 10th Doctor?
1. Chapter 1

disclair: i do nutt ownn any charters or dter who hey belung to BBC americka

One dy I hd tu go poop rlly bad. I alwys hav tu poop eets a problm ive grow up wit.

I alwys shited evrywheer I went.

My naem ambrella tamarra butt peeple en schuul calld me shitson!

Eet wud hurt mei feelingz and I wuld cry in the corner… L

BUTT OEN DAY,, AN BOY NAME RONALD SHEWARTS NIPRUB TOLD ME HE WOULD BE MY FIRST Frannny!11

The FIRST thing hee tuld me was I ned tu taek a shit and su we wnt tu the restyroomi togethr!

We strted hmping on the toilet and eet broke and sht went evrywhere!11

Thn a gurl namedd,,,, cheyenne salty weave came in an slippd onn it (AN: OMG)

Cheyenne's fake weave cam offf andd flew intu the toiiet we wer hmping on!

Cheyenne siad MOIVE BITCH an she hummped thrugh us and grabbd hr fake weave frum the shittted tolllet!

Then cheyenne decidad tu be an fggt and told mrs. Coochie Mama

"wow wht a fkr!" siad cheyenne

Mrs. COOCHie maMa told us tht we hav tu st0p duing thesee thins in schuul,,, but I siad "FK UU BTCCHH!"

Then I quicky took a shit on my han an rubbd et in mrs COOCHie mama face an evryone wanted tu bee mai friend

Aftr tht all the kids thouht I ws so coool! So I wuld shw off my hmmping and hump ronahld dryly as kids frum schoul joind inn

Ronald siad,, tht the humping hurt su he stopppd bing mi franndy I h8ted him! So I wnt tu keel hem now!

Eye wiell keel him sooun….

To bei continued son

H1 thx fur reding thes me an my frans wrute tis togethr

No flms thy will ounly fill my powrs!


	2. Chapter 2

Ih guis! Me an me budsy's cam out wit a nu chsptr!

Thnx fur he reviws! J

* * *

Whn I cam two scuuL ht e nxt dy, I had tht annyng urg tu sht agan

Su I did andd I sAw an bluu boxsu!111(AN: omg!1)

Thn I crawld ouver 2 et,,,

Whn I opned uP ht e boxsu's dor insde ws a gurl namd Big Teetee Mc Jones!``1

She ws shtting in th boxu,,, I ak hr r u kkkkkkkk?

Sh siad "I HAV A BLOOODY ANUS LOLOL!"

I was like wht r u duing mi job? Su I pushedd hr asid an sht in hr spot,! Thn she felllu in hr sht and hr moth opend!

THN SHIE LUOK AT MI AN SIAD """OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YUMMU!"

Thn htee 10th docter cam en and was likE "WHT HTEE FK R U DUINN BEEEG TEE TEE!? GO BAC TU UR CAGE!"

She styed an liked hr sht

Thn the doctosu siad "nope" and grbbed her hiar and drgged hr acrss ht foom

Sh scramed like a hyna as hr boody was draggd acruss ht floor,, eh threw hr intu the cahe an lucked it shut!

Th drr siad" whu th fuck r u tu meh!?"

I repliyed "im shtson,, ht e COOLEST gurl en the classu!1"

He shok hes hed an siad,,, "ive nevr herd fo ths shtson u spek of…"

I siad whu r u and eh sad"" im htee 10th drr" (

Thn all of an suddn Mrs. COOOOCHIE mama bursted intu the clss!

She sai "BITCH UR SUPPOSED TU B IN DETENTIUN 4 DRY HMPING EN THE BATHROOM!1"

"FUKC U MS. COOOCHIE MAMA" I ylld… thn I felt a beg sht.

I culdn't hold et in an it splatterd all ovr ht place

Ms. COOCHIE Mama's muth droped opin in surprse ass the sht covred her dressu! The dR died frm the impct of such a pwrful sht!11 'OH no' I thught!

"CUM BAC ERE U MURdrus BITCH!" ylled Ms. Coochie….., I dry humpd ht drS bdy

Mrs coochie. Mama rippd off hr sht staind dres and reveled hr hookr outfit undernaeth!

Shtson turnd tu see Mrs. Coochie Mama in hr hooker uniformm and siad "what HTEE FUCK R U,,, U FUCKING FAGTTY BTICH AS MOTER FUKER!?"

Ms..COOCHIE siad "IM YOR BAE DADD1"

Thn teetee MC jones cam ouver tu mei and held my sht coverd hand

I cryed on teetee's shouldrs at htee thught of COOCHIE mama bing the cuse of my fist child!

Thn teetee mc Mcjunes bgagn cying shit., it brned her eyez

Thn bursting frm htee bathroum stall nxt tu us Cheyenne cam out and her hed ws covred in nasty rachet corn row! She herd the **WHOLE THING**!

Cheyenne siad "wee must end mrs COOCHIE mama…." and she wnt up tu teetee and I and held our hans….

Thy all shitded On mrs. Coochie

Mrs. Coochie tn meltd intu the pile of sht and thy all rejoied!

Thn htee 10th drr resurreted.. "u KILLD MS. COOCCHIE MAMA!"

Ronald cam crawing en suking hes thumbsu! Shtson scremed "OHH MEY BF! U'VE COM TU SAVE MI FRUM TH DOCTER!11111111111111111111111111111111"

TH e doctor tred tu grab Cheyenne ,,,,, but she thrw her weave en hes face and raN dwn the hall brnging Shtson and ronald alone!

Thn TeeTee SHOUTED "U FAGGTS I HUPE U ALL DIE" as htee docter caged her!

We raN dwn the halll frum the DR as Cheyenne pushd Ronald and mi tu the grund shouting "bye bitchs"

I piked up Ronald and put hem insid my backpacker and ziped it tight su he wuld be safe!1 (AN:I hupe he doesn't diee wthout air! Oh wellz!11)

Thn I felt sumething wet go dwn my back!, the fagat peeed!11 I threw mi backpak on the flooour and kickd it 69 times!11

Thn romney cam out of the bagg an I siad ur nut ronald!

I was so cauht up en the dramaa wit the docter I forgut Ronald actully diedd **LAST YEAR**! Omg! Romney tuld me he wuld lead mi tu an safe spot away frum the evul Doctor!

Romney led me intu a cave undr the schull where ann old man namd Faggot Mc Weavel Dorf lived! He shwed me the secrets behend the 10th DOCTOr!

Thn I siad "I luv u Romney "' and he spnked my butt… thn I let out a masive shit!

He loked at hes hand,,, licked et and smild at me saying "se yah on the outsede babe!1" and a rop cam duwn frm the ciling and he grabed et and it pulld hem up and away! (AN: WEEEEEEE!"

Weavel Dorf tok mi leg and sniffd it deepy ass he spok strang wrods… then he opend an dor behind hem,,, it was outside!1111 IM SAFE! I RAN OUTSID!``

Thn I wnt outsid and I saw Ms. COOCHIE mama holding a knif aganst Romneys neck

She siad "surprise BITCH BET U THUGHT YOUD SEN THE LAST UF ME!"

I yelld "U FUCKN RACHET HOOK,,,let hem GO OR I'' **LET ET OUT**!"

I turnd aronnd and startd tu pulll down mi pants, thn Mrs. Coochie MAMA siad "STOP! Ok ok I'LL lett hem gu!1" sHE DROPD THE KNIF AND JOIND OUR SIDE! (AN: YAYAYAYA!)

Thnn we saw the 10th doctor rnning up behind US anD MRS. COOCHIE mama piked mi and Romney up and ran!111

She siad she new a small strip joint she us tu wrk at be4 her teAching job,,,and sh plned tuu take us there!

Tu be continued…!

-...

* * *

Se yah gus in th net chpter!

Lev revews! Nu flms !


End file.
